Tortura
by Aredhel-Hime
Summary: Me humillaron, menospreciaron, y torturaron ¿Qué es la vida más que eso? Una tortura. One-Shoot que relata la vida de Mariko, y las palabras más imortantes que marcaron su vida, pero su significado lo conoció solo al final. ADVERTENCIA: SPOILER.


**ATENCIÓN! Ninguno de los personajes de Elfen Lied me pertenecen, este es solo un One-Shoot relatado por la misma Mariko, contando su triste y corta vida, y las palabras que marcaron cada parte. Disfrutenla.**

* * *

**Cuando era bebé, apenas lo recuerdo, tenía cabello corto rosa y lindos cuernitos. Estaba en una camita, creo que le decían incubadora, calentita y cómoda, no había luces, solo una que salía de la puerta, una bonita luz blanca, vi a lo lejos un osito de peluche, era tan lindo, pero era tarde y no me dejarían jugar con él, el osito era color marron y la pancita era rosada, tenía ojos negros y brillante, era muy bonito. Mis ojos estaban entrecerrados, tenía sueño y a la vez quería jugar. La luz blanca se expandió más, voltée la cabeza al techo y vi a mi papi cerca, tenía algo brillante en la mano "¿Qué era?" Quería preguntarle. Escuche la voz de mi mami, le decía a mi papi que cuidara de mi, y luego escuche un fuerte ruido, no reaccione y me quede dormida escuchando un leve llanto y un suave susurro, mi mamá murió en ese momento, pero nunca me olvidaré de su voz, su rostro, su piel. Nunca...**

**¿Qué es la confianza?**

**No lo sé, porque nadie confía en mi...**

**Dos meses despues, no estaba en el hospital, estaba en un lugar frio y tétrico. Tenía mucho miedo, una voz en la nada me llamaba "Mariko... No tengas miedo, yo estaré siempre contigo". Nunca reaccione, solo miraba eso a lo que llamaban... Parlante...**

**Al año, me habían vendado la cabeza "¿Para qué será?" me preguntaba. Mientras pasaban las semanas sentía mi cuerpo más pesado, tampoco entendía por qué. Siempre tenía frío, mi cuerpo estaba frío, es como si tuviera piedras en el estómago, no recuerdo a mis padres, ni siquiera recuerdo mi propio rostro, me estoy asustando, este lugar me desagrada. La voz sigue hablandome, descubrí que era la voz de una mujer, y tambien descubrí que me habían llamado Mariko.**

**¿Qué es el amor?**

**No lo sé, porque nunca lo he sentido por nadie...**

**Ya tengo dos años, intento levantarme, pero no puedo. Quiero correr, jugar, no sé ¡Hacer algo! Es aburrido estar todo el día sin moverme, quiero aprender a caminar, pero no sé hacerlo. Algo me sale de la espalda ¿Qué es esto? Parecen brazos, pero son como invisibles, son muy divertidos, y tengo muchos. Al fin puedo tener algo para entretenerme un rato, ya era hora. Estuve dos años viendo a la nada, atrapada en una oscuridad inmensa. Odio este lugar, quiero salir. Golpeo las puertas metálicas con estos brazos, pienso que tal vez pueda salir de aqui con la ayuda de esto. Los brazos pasan, pero yo no puedo, y siento algo más. ¿Por qué me tienen encerrada con dos puertas¿Qué intentan hacerme?**

**¿Qué es la felicidad?**

**No lo sé, porque ni siquiera tengo una madre de carne y hueso...**

**Cumplí tres años, aprendí muchas palabras con esa cosa llamada Parlante, la voz de esa mujer me recuerda a... Mamá. La empiezo a llamar asi, creo que puedo seguir adelante si creo que ella es mi mamá... Quiero a mi mamá, quiero a mi papá, quiero divertirme con ellos, quiero que me enseñen lo que está bien y lo que mal ¿Por qué¿Por qué no están aquí? Cada vez siento mi cuerpo más pesado, cada día es como si en mi interior colocaran algo ¿Qué hacen conmigo mientras duermo?. Descubrí algo, una noche, mi "madre" dejó el parlante, hablaron de mi, me llamaban "La Diclonius definitiva". Decían que era sanguinaría, cruel y malvada... Yo no soy así. ¡No soy asi!... ¿Qué me sucedía? Empezaba a odiar a todos... Esas personas eran deplorables, quería matarlos ¡Iba a matarlos¡Cualquier criatura que se acerque a mi, sean personas o gente como yo, iba a matarla¡Estoy sola, y ni siquiera sé caminar¡Quiero mover las piernas, quiero ver la luz, aunque sea una luz, no me gusta esta horrible oscuridad!... ¿Por qué ahora quiero asesinar a todo el mundo?**

**¿Qué es la sinceridad?**

**No lo sé, porque vivo en un mundo de mentiras y engaños...**

**Otro estúpido año que paso, ya tengo cuatro. Hablo con mi "madre" como todos los días, ella parece contenta cuando habla conmigo, le pregunto que son estos brazos, me contesta que son "vectores" me explica que es lo que me hace especial. Especial... Al demonio con ser especial, quiero ser normal para salir de aquí ¿Por ser especial me tienen aquí? Entonces quiero salir, a como de lugar. Me han dicho que faltaba poco para que saliera, pero yo quería salir ahora. No me quedaba más que seguir esperando, y esperando, y esperando. Aquí siempre hay silencio, pero no me siento tranquila, es como si el silencio me matara poco a poco. Y asi pasan los meses, los años, quiero llorar, pero ni eso se hacer, no sé hacer nada, no conozco otras personas, le hablo a un objeto, a veces pienso que estoy loca, que es solo la voz de mi cabeza, pero la voz de mi cabeza habla en otro tono, un tono que escucho atentamente "Mata a los que no te comprendan. Matalos a todos" y lo haré, mataré a cualquiera que vea, por mantenerme aquí encerrada.**

**¿Qué es la serenidad?**

**No lo sé, porque esta paz es incómoda y agobiante...**

**A mis 5 años escucho un gran estruendo, gritos desgarradores, disparos, y todo por algo, no sé muy bien que, pero lo llaman "Lucy". Se escuchan muchos sonidos, yo no estoy acostumbrada a todo esto, y rompo en llanto, la primera vez que lloro, pero no me siento segura. Estoy sola, quiero a mi mamá para que me abraze, para que me diga "Mariko no llores, todo está bien", y en ese momento en el parlante se escucha "Mariko no tengas miedo, todo estará bien, es solo un ligero problema", es mi madre sustituta. Cuando todo cesa ya estoy más calmada, y le digo "Gracias, mamá", su voz es igual a la de mi mamá, debe ser ella. Estoy segura. Unos meses después hay otro gran problema, la cosa de nombre "Lucy" le ha hecho algo a lo que llaman "La número 7", no entendí muy bien, pero dijeron algo sobre "desmembrada", ni siquiera pregunte que era, no me interesa ya, sé que nunca voy a salir.**

**¿Qué es la bondad o la maldad?**

**No lo sé, porque no veo su diferencia, siendo uno de los dos igual te lastiman...**

**Sigo intentando salir, golpeo con los vectores ambas puertas. Pero, en un momento no siento una de las puertas ¡No puede ser, la abrieron! Luego no siento la otra... Escucho pasos. A través del vendaje veo una luz cegadora ¡Abrieron las puertas, al fin me iré! Me levanto como puedo, ni siquiera se caminar, pero aprenderé, mis piernas ya no aguantan y caigo, alguien me sostiene, era como un abrazo, un abrazo cálido, escucho su voz. ¡Era como la de mi mamá! Me saca el vendaje de la cabeza. Le pregunto si era mi mamá y ella asiente, no puedo creerlo ¡Era una farsante¡Ella no es mi mamá¡Mentirosa¡Pagará caro por eso¡Lo peor fue que me sonreía¡Decía ser mi mamá! La partí en dos con mis vectores, no era mucho más de lo que merecía. Había muchos "humanos" ahi, iba a matarlos a todos. Pero de pronto siento un horrible y espantoso dolor, mi brazo, explotó. Me explican que me insertaron bombas cuando era bebé. Ya veo... Por eso sentía el cuerpo más pesado cada día. Me piden que mate a la tal Lucy, y lo haré con mucho gusto.**

**¿Qué es la compañía?**

**No lo sé, porque solo estuve con una madre falsa.**

**La batalla final, ya me he enfrentado ya una primera vez con una tal Nana, llamada tambien La Numero 7. Ando en silla de ruedas y me tienen extorcionada con hacerme explotar, tengo un brazo que suplanta al que me hicieron estallar, mucho no me interesa si muero o no, pero antes de morir, mataré a la Diclonius Lucy, porque soy la que llaman "La Diclonius Definitiva" soy mucho más poderosa que Lucy, y acabaré con ella para demostrarlo. Me vuelvo a enfrentar con la debil de Nana, cuando Lucy hace aparición, pobre, la muy ingenua cree que va a derrotarme a mi. Me gusta hacer sufrir a mis presas, asi que simplemente le arranco un cuerno. Que placer es verla soportando ese dolor inmenso de que te corten el craneo, es maravilloso, las muertes lentas me fascinan, sobretodo la de Lucy. Me empieza a llevar un poco de ventaja, no me importa, se que voy a derrotarla. Pero algo me detiene... Es... No, no puede ser ¡¡Es mi papá¡¡Y quiere que seamos una familia feliz nuevamente¡¡No puedo creerlo¡¡Estoy atonita, no sé que sentir!! Mi papá me carga en brazos y me lleva, realmente quiere empezar conmigo otra vez. Lo miro atentamente, recordandolo para siempre en mi memoria, pero algo ocurre... En mi interior, alguien accionó las bombas. Mi papá me abraza con fuerza, y ahi mi vida termina, fallecí junto con mi papá en ese mismo momento.**

**¿Qué es la libertad?**

**Ahora lo sé, y agradezco eternamente haber vivido algo tan maravilloso...**

* * *

**Dos días, pero al final lo terminé. Ojala lo haya disfrutado.**

**Trabajo Realizado!**

**Review?**


End file.
